


Ins Story

by floatingleaves



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-10-27 13:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10810053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingleaves/pseuds/floatingleaves
Summary: ins快拍延伸系列小短打，持续更新，哪天天总更的快拍有意思就写一写





	1. Chapter 1

-170503-

金博洋发了ins快拍，然后躺在座位上，等着妈妈的车送他到冰场。

今天天气真好。阳光照下来轻易过曝，加上faceu的滤镜，拍出来整个人嫩得不行，简直美滋滋。

美滋滋的金博洋同学马上就收到了拷问私信。

Long_may_the_pooh_shine:感冒好了？

Long_may_the_pooh_shine:这么快就上冰？

1j0b0y3:宇宙不爆炸，我们不放假

1j0b0y3:好了好了早好了

开着刷游戏的小号跑来监视别人算什么好羽生结弦！

金博洋想了想，决定放弃吐槽某人宅气四溢的新ID，找不着好，正如金博洋会选择鸡翅，羽生结弦选择黑魂也情有可原。

腹诽着男朋友，正好一个FaceTime打过来，金博洋差点吓得屁股离开座位三尺高。

“你屁股底下有针？坐好了。”趁红灯妈妈扫视了他一眼，金博洋一边举手投降表示再也不敢了，一边接起了意料之外的视频电话。

“你起这么早？”居然九点就醒着，一定是假的羽生结弦。

画面上那个人全无银盘王子的姿态，头发乱得像鸡窝，似乎是举着手机一路走向卫生间。

羽生挠挠头打了个呵欠：“起早了，想你了。”

“离世团赛结束仅仅过去了九天，”金博洋提醒他两个人并没分开多久，“欢迎来到休赛期。”

羽生把手机放在镜子前的架子上，睁着迷迷瞪瞪的眼神认真地看了屏幕上那个男孩，忽然露出了笑容：“我以为你英文不会数到九。”

金博洋字正腔圆地讥讽他：“I need more training.”

羽生叼着牙刷投降：“我错了，但你的粉丝都这么说。”

“那帮人，一群假粉。”金博洋咬着后槽牙鼓起脸，基本上他对自己的粉丝八成时候满意，除了他们老收自己的黑图，p自己的表情包，看破总说破，永远冲在调戏偶像第一线以外……算了，能不要粉丝么。

羽生恰好漱完口，大笑：“挺好的，没有个人崇拜。”

“谁说的，”金博洋这会儿又护粉了，事关他的面子问题，“她们可崇拜我了——得，我到了，妈妈帮我拿一下包谢谢妈妈哎呀。”

听着他一连串中文，硬气的东北腔混着撒娇，羽生感觉心里有点痒，鼻子尖也有点痒，没感觉完他就打了个喷嚏。

“你感冒了？”金博洋佯装关心，实则幸灾乐祸，要知道他感冒期间对方没少数落他，“哎哟哎哟不得了，吃药躺着别训练了啊乖。”

羽生懒得管他那点儿小邪心，他捡起洗手盆旁边的眼镜戴上，突然灵光一闪：“金博洋，你转头看看许教练在哪。”

等着上当受骗的小家伙再回过头来，他已经抓好头发，今天又是闪亮的羽生结弦。

“帅吗？”他朝屏幕眨了眨眼。

“人面兽心啊羽生结弦。”金博洋怨念道。

羽生大笑：“好了，再不去热身许教练真的要来了。”

“走了走了走了，”金博洋一脸烦，“一招用两次你很烦人，也就我不嫌你。”

“你明明很嫌，”羽生扶了扶眼镜，露出满足的笑容，“嗯，就你嫌我。”

金博洋假装没听见，“拜拜拜拜。”

“扭头，看我。”羽生的口气稍微硬了一下，等到对方乖乖转过头，又马上放软下来，他眯着眼笑说：“好好训练，记得想我。”

金博洋红着脸掐了视频通话。

今天天气真好。羽生结弦坐在转椅上转了一圈，阳光落在他的发梢和后颈上，他笑得很开心。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ins更新：被小侄子亲了脸

-170504-

天天真的很喜欢小孩子。

羽生一边想着，一边循着德彪西的月光找到了下一个存档点。

晚上八点，标准的游戏时间，他玩着恐怖游戏，想着他那个左拥右抱的男朋友。

金博洋不知道怎么跟小侄子们撒的娇才有这个待遇。

对，虽然本人不承认，但是金博洋是个特别能撒娇的人，对妈妈，对侄子，对金杨，对每个人都有效，而对羽生有暴击加成——虽然这位本人也不承认。

说起来，他有些女性朋友会问他，金杨和金博洋关系这么好，他不会吃醋吗？

羽生结弦笑而不语。

他是个很S的人，但不会无脑S。

要知道金杨真正的身份是第二个丈母娘。

吃醋之前需要先考虑自己的腿不会被对方打断。

跟金杨过不去，还不如跟小侄子过不去。

好的，决定跟小侄子过不去。

Long_may_the_pooh_shine:红杏出墙

1j0b0y3:不是，我的哥，你还用上成语了？？？

金博洋冷不丁给他扎了一下。

羽生在加拿大呆了几年，也和金博洋谈了几年恋爱，汉字进步得比英语快。

金博洋为此怀疑过他的语言学习能力，严重质疑他在加拿大到底怎么过的日子，是不是靠脑电波和BO交流。

那会儿正好是芬兰世锦赛晚宴，现场wifi太差，金博洋没法直播，于是愉快地四处玩耍。

羽生当时搂着他合照，目不斜视，义正词严，用蚊子似的声音在他耳旁道：

“我不怕Orser教练笑我英语学不好，但我怕你笑我中文学不好。”

金博洋觉得……觉得……操。

羽生结弦这人有严重的思想问题。金博洋下了结论。

然后趁对方被要签名不注意，一溜烟跑去找金杨控诉某人严重的思想问题。

后来羽生满场子溜达，捕捉到了柳鑫宇，也被柳鑫宇捕捉，但是没再捕捉到金博洋。

羽生结弦觉得金博洋也有严重的思想问题……难得有一次合法不直播，居然不选择男朋友而选择丈母娘，后来他在世团赛逮着机会跟金杨控诉了一下。

金杨前后听完两个人的告状，觉得他们俩都有问题。

智商问题。

——就不应该纠结这些的。

羽生冷静地打爆油桶，听着贞子姐姐在一片火海里尖叫。

他瞥了眼手机，没有回应，金博洋八成又和小侄子玩去了。

说到底，好比有比赛的时候就应该好好享受，抓紧每一分每一秒——能够相处的时候也一样，如果当时把握住了，今天就不用一边杀僵尸一边羡慕小侄子。

……还是会羡慕的。

羽生把游戏手柄扔到一旁，心里装着人，四周目玩家都被贞子轻易gg。

因为金博洋永远不会像对小朋友那样对他坦诚。

天天这个笨蛋大傲娇。

羽生结弦琢磨着傲娇的缺点，什么亲一下就跑啊，死活不肯表白啊，稍微逗逗就害羞啊，说情话的时候只会露出一脸吃瘪的表情啊……咦……

算了。羽生又拿起了手柄。没有数下去的必要。

搞得他更想金博洋了。

傲娇bv-3，傲娇带来的可爱bv10000goe+200000。

这就是严厉的羽生裁判给金博洋选手打出的小分表。


	3. Chapter 3

-170507-

Long_may_the_pooh_shine:你去唱了卡拉OK

1j0b0y3:你差不多得了！又不好玩

1j0b0y3:我都早走了

Long_may_the_pooh_shine:…

Long_may_the_pooh_shine: :(

金博洋有点烦躁，他放下手机，郁闷地喝了一口奶茶。

他正对着的那个娃娃机，他夹上来却没有掉进出口的娃娃还孤零零地挂在那。

闹什么小孩子脾气，有什么话不能直说，吊在那有什么用！

金博洋越想越不高兴，羽生结弦凭着两个标点符号，成功地让他气饱了，一点也不想去吃晚饭。

……说是这么说，但肚子还是很诚实地叫了。

等会，饭点了？

金博洋愣了愣，这都七点钟了？不对，这才七点钟？

他狐疑地又发了条私信。

1j0b0y3:你怎么醒着？？你不是已经到多伦多了？？

手机在书桌上因为新消息而屏幕闪动的时候，羽生结弦正倒在床上发呆，没有看见。

他有点生气，他想吃个冰淇淋，可是冰箱里什么都没有。

刚从日本飞来，他还在倒时差，昨晚失眠了，导致心情格外糟糕。

以至于波及到了别人。

羽生郁闷地用枕头蒙住了自己的头，觉得自己很差劲，一点也不像个成熟的大人。

刚刚却已经是他控制住了自己的表现。

他不是觉得羡慕，也不是觉得嫉妒，更不是说感到背叛。

他只是想要出现在那里。听他唱难听的歌，借出自己的肩膀，无聊的时候一起摇铃，传染对方打个呵欠，睡着在嘈杂的歌厅。

羽生站起来走到镜子前，窗外天已大亮，照着他的一侧脸。

他皱了皱眉。这真是一张眉梢眼角都写着“烦躁”的脸啊……

手机又闪了一下，这回他终于注意到了，拿起来一看，金博洋居然发了一连串消息，仿佛被他传染了话唠病毒似的。

1j0b0y3:你失眠了？

1j0b0y3:倒时差？

1j0b0y3:喂喂喂

1j0b0y3:又睡着了？

1j0b0y3:好好休息

1j0b0y3:22了我的哥，别跟两岁似的

1j0b0y3:照顾好自己，乖

Long_may_the_pooh_shine:…

羽生结弦下意识抬起头来。

镜子里黑发的年轻人睁着懵懵的眼睛，说不出他是什么样的表情，但是不需要看得仔细，也知道他一定在笑着。

所以……其实也无所谓吧，偶尔幼稚一点？

Long_may_the_pooh_shine:失眠了:(

Long_may_the_pooh_shine:天天还凶我:(

发完这两条羽生结弦彻底笑了出来。

原来不要脸是这种感觉！

1j0b0y3:……………

1j0b0y3:你是谁？？请把羽生结弦吐出来，他很难吃的。

这小子。羽生眯起了眼睛。

Long_may_the_pooh_shine:味道还凑合吧^ ^

Long_may_the_pooh_shine:可以顺着爬过来把你也吃掉吗？

金博洋差点把嘴里的鸡骨头咽下去。

他吐出骨头，乐得小虎牙都呲了出来，然后回复：有种你就来，哈尔滨欢迎你。

Long_may_the_pooh_shine:分享了一张图片

机票网站，多伦多起飞，首尔转机，哈尔滨降落。

1j0b0y3:？？？你冷静点！！

Long_may_the_pooh_shine:开玩笑的

金博洋松了口气，心说这才是真的羽生结弦。

Long_may_the_pooh_shine:可是

Long_may_the_pooh_shine:我真的很想买

1j0b0y3:别闹了，快去睡觉

Long_may_the_pooh_shine:好吧:(

1j0b0y3:。。。

1j0b0y3给您发送了一颗心。

Long_may_the_pooh_shine:晚安:）

金博洋觉得这可能还是假的羽生结弦。

不知真假的羽生结弦把手机扔在了枕头边，嘴角上扬着，睡着了。

这个短暂的梦里，他梦见丁香花开了，花瓣落在冰上，毫无道理地令人心动。

再醒来时，他盯着天花板看了三四秒，然后拿起了手机翻阅之前的信息。

1j0b0y3向您分享了一张图片 5小时前

羽生结弦：“？”

点开一看。

羽生结弦：“……啊。”

傻瓜。他心里说。笑着。

一张随手画出来的机票，从蟋蟀俱乐部，穿越地心，直接飞到他身边。

Long_may_the_pooh_shine:可是我想飞到你心里:( 机票贵吗？

1j0b0y3:飞不了

1j0b0y3:零

羽生结弦刚到打出“为什么”，然后他愣了愣，笑了起来，他坐在床上剧烈地喘气，几乎止不住笑声。

距离是零，所以飞不了。

因为本来就在那里。

羽生结弦把手按在跃动的心上，感觉到爱意如泉，难以平息。

能怎么办呢？只能无可奈何地一天比一天更爱你。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 恭喜天天大学毕业(*′∇`*)

-170518-

1j0b0y3:我毕业了！现在我是社会人了！社会你天哥！

羽生结弦嘴角抽了抽，他较为认真地钻研了金博洋的论文题目，最终不得不接受了他的男朋友确实是在自己剖析自己并且为该种论点进行答辩的事实。

Long_may_the_pooh_shine:社会我天哥，我想看看你的论文

1j0b0y3:。。。

1j0b0y3:烧了烧了

Long_may_the_pooh_shine:别害羞，我也对金博洋选手这个赛季的节目颇有研究，我们一起深入探讨一下^^

1j0b0y3:我错了哥

1j0b0y3:你一个念大学的欺负我有意思吗！

Long_may_the_pooh_shine:我没记错的话哈体院是本科。以及，有啊。

1j0b0y3:我们又不上课[大哭][大哭]

羽生结弦噗嗤一下笑出了声，ins更新之后emoji变得软乎乎的，异常可爱，他可以想象到信号另一边的人按出这两个表情，瞅半天自己反倒咧嘴笑了，小虎牙戳在下唇上。

Long_may_the_pooh_shine:嗯[微笑]

Long_may_the_pooh_shine:天哥

1j0b0y3:别别别，牛哥，我错了

最开始不熟的时候，金博洋叫他羽生。

有一次羽生开玩笑，说昌磨叫我羽生哥，按照年龄你也该叫我羽生哥。

他原本只是说着好玩，不想金博洋想了想觉得有道理，反正他平时没少认小，爽快地喊了羽生哥。

倒过来是羽生结弦不好意思了。

后来金博洋发现了中国粉丝给羽生起的外号，觉得又社会又朗朗上口，值得采纳。

羽生哥就这么变成了牛哥，一下子从偶像日剧男主角降格成了乡土文学男主角。

羽生结弦有话要说，金博洋一票否决。

再后来，两个人确定了关系，羽生有时候也说过喊一下结弦之类的话，金博洋不是没试过，但无论是用中文还是日文，用说的还是用打字的，他都觉得浑身起鸡皮疙瘩……

还是喊牛哥最实在，符合他的东北人气质。

别说，关键时期用来求饶也非常好使。

羽生结弦也不是没试过使小性子要他改口，当时他说，你和粉丝一样叫我，感觉不够亲密。

金博洋一脸无辜：“可是我的粉丝也都管我叫天天。”

羽生结弦无言以对：“博洋——”

金博洋更是无辜：“外粉都这么叫我。”

羽生结弦：“金博洋。”

金博洋：“这个连解说都叫过……等等，牛哥！我错了！”

等到金博洋发现羽生结弦露出抖S微笑的时候一切已经都晚了。


	5. Chapter 5

-170510-

1j0b0y3:妈的

1j0b0y3:他们都说我发型难看

羽生结弦刚想说不许讲脏话，然后就笑出了声。

Long_may_the_pooh_shine:可是

1j0b0y3:你敢

Long_may_the_pooh_shine:……看起来还行吧

谈恋爱的代价好大，羽生结弦遗憾地想，审美都不要了。

他靠到椅背上，翻看着金博洋前几天得意洋洋发给他的照片，那时候他还得瑟，说粉丝都说好看。

说时迟那时快，他一发ins日饭就炸锅了。

羽生结弦用那他那个宅气四溢的账号偷偷搜索着[ボーヤン](https://twitter.com/hashtag/%E3%83%9C%E3%83%BC%E3%83%A4%E3%83%B3?src=hash)，心中满是钦佩：她们把他不敢说的话全说了，甚至把他没想到的话也说了！粉丝这种生物，真是充满了创意啊。

如果有粉丝在那天发现一个奇怪的宅男给她粉籍动摇的发言点了个like，戳开来全是什么“怪物猎人X全图鉴”、“F/GO新活掉宝图”、“黑魂3隐藏门地图”之类的转推，可能需要稍微斟酌一下了。

话说回来，其实也没有那么……

羽生结弦正好一个刷新，看到了粉丝新发的，金博洋和几个小姑娘一块的照片。

……那么……难看……吧……

Long_may_the_pooh_shine:你的头发哪里剪的？

Long_may_the_pooh_shine:我去和发型师打一架。

1j0b0y3:！！！！！连你都这样！！[心碎][心碎]

Long_may_the_pooh_shine:你很可爱

Long_may_the_pooh_shine:是发型不可爱

1j0b0y3:……

金博洋截了个图发给金杨。

金博洋：我感觉被吐槽了但是还挺高兴的？？

金杨：你最可爱你最可爱，我继续狼人杀了么么哒

金博洋：伤心又难过

金博洋：感觉被冷落

金杨：羽生不冷落你，去吧，么么哒

金博洋：……么么哒

金博洋跑到镜子跟前，捋了捋卷卷的额发，拿起吹风机吹了两下，唉声叹气。

羽生结弦刚刷到一条“金博洋的Nathan化”，笑得上气不接下气，想了想对方好像很久没回了，看了看的确没有回复，又忍不住稍微反省了一下是不是太过分了。

Long_may_the_pooh_shine:如果你真的这么在意的话，我也去冷烫一个……

1j0b0y3:别冲动大哥算了算了.jpg

Long_may_the_pooh_shine:？

1j0b0y3:我还不想和宇野昌磨谈恋爱…………

羽生结弦愣了一下，然后拍着大腿笑了出来。

不管发型怎么样，他的男朋友果然还是全世界最可爱的男朋友。


End file.
